Wrong Call
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: Naruto was in the middle of doing “it” when suddenly the phone rang. Thinking that it was Shika the blond unwittingly answered the phone…but who was in the other line? This is a story how two idiots increase sexual tension and make us groan in frustration
1. Call

**Wrong Call**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Call**

* * *

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Naruto groaned out in frustration upon hearing the phone ringing while he was in the middle of an important '_solo_' performance with his '_flute_'. Seriously it was such a mood breaker.

Grudgingly he took the phone on with his left hand and put it between his shoulder and his cheek. "WHAT THE HELL SHIKA?! I'm in the middle of wanking here."

"…"

Sasuke, the person on the other line look at the phone and debated with himself if he will hang up the phone. Or, listen to what the other person on the line would say or _do_, but really who in the world would answer a phone in the middle of doing 'it', and would even go far as to actually admit it firsthand. He was on the verge of slamming the phone when the 'wanker' decided to say something. "Hey Shika, you still there? Wait I'll finish this up."

Sasuke groaned out and told the 'wanker' that he was not the person who the 'wanker' think he is but sadly the idiot already proceeded on finishing his 'deed' and ignored him.

Muffled groans and moans were heard through the phone and the caller almost flushed in embarrassment for the person in the other line. A shuffle was heard and uneven breathing broke his trance. "Oi, sorry about that. Man, you have the worst timing ever."

"…" Sasuke pondered if he should just say that he dialed the wrong number or just hang up the phone with out prior notice or what ever. "Man, that ones the best. I still felt tingly after that."

"Thi…" "Anyway, I saw him again." The raven was cut off abruptly and he groaned a bit at the fellow's rudeness. "He was really being a bastard and all. He glared at me again."

"Huh?"

"Don't cut me off I'm still on the good part of my story." Sasuke pulled the receiver off his ear and looked at it again as if it was going to jump at him and eat him…alive. "He was glaring hard at me like always while his friend was smiling at me like he was taunting me. It was annoying."

"Exc…" "Then they walk away. His back by the way was so cool."

"What?"

"His back." Naruto growl, annoyed that his friend was not listening attentively again but what could you get for a lazy ass like Shikamaru.

On the other side of the line Sasuke was quite intrigue on 'who' the 'wanker' was talking about. He dis believe that '_bastard_' and '_cool_' do not fit the same category. "Cool?"

"Yes, cool. You know like a rock-star type cool. His hair was gorgeous too." Sasuke was confused, was the 'wanker' annoyed on that person or awed by him. "Who are we talking about again?"

"Fuck you Shika. My crush that's who. Man, listen attentively next time." A loud huff was heard indicating that the 'wanker' was quite annoyed with this 'Shika' he mistook Sasuke for. Sasuke smirked at the idiocy of the person on the other line but played along anyway. The person was interesting. Really interesting.

"Yesterday I almost bumped into him but I saw it coming so I moved a bit away from his path but still our hands brushed. It made me shiver a bit with the contact."

A loud pained sigh was heard. "Then the bastard glared at me, so I glared back." A loud sigh again escaped from Naruto's lips. "Still that contact, even though it was sudden and short made me horny. Well it's not everyday that I can touch him."

"So that's why you're jerking yourself to oblivion?"

"WHA?!" Naruto blushed hard at his friend's statement. Yes, of course he was masturbating about his crush but it doesn't mean that his friend should make it so blatantly like it was no big deal or so.

"Then why the hell won't you just tell him that you like him, so the two of you could hook up and do 'it' for real?" Sasuke smirked as he only heard a deafening silence from the other line. Was he so blatant just now? No, of course not. He was just merely stating a fact. Oh, he was in heaven right now.

"Wait…this isn't Shika, right?" Naruto twirled the cord of his phone praying to all deity in heaven that he was indeed wrong on his assumption. Maybe Shika just cracked his head and gone wacko on him. Maybe he was fed up with Naruto talking about his one-sided love…still why would Shika say that when he himself berated the blond over and over again not to mess with the 'Uchiha'.

Sasuke smirked at the idiot on the other line; he glances at the paper he was holding. He re-read what was written: Naruto 878-987-8218. Too bad the dobe seems to have a crush on somebody else. He wonder who it was and how could he get his hands on the bastard who trampled on his property. "No, dobe this is not 'Shika' or what ever his name is."

A loud shriek was heard and Sasuke swear his eardrums were busted with that, and then he heard dial tone signaling the other party just hang up. He sighed loudly and, too hangs up the phone. Still it was worth a shot to call the blond and hear him speak.

:TSUZUKU:


	2. Yell

**Wrong Call**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Yell**

* * *

The loud irritating ring grated Sasuke's nerve so he had no choice but to answer it. He pushed himself from the table and rolled his seat over towards his phone on the other side of the room, to lazy to stand. He was a bit shocked to see the number on the caller ID. 'Naruto?' He had the blonde's boy number memorized.

He hurriedly picked up the phone and prayed to god that the blond hadn't hung up. Harsh breathing assaulted his ear, and he couldn't help but smirk. "Hello?"

"Ah…anou…ermm…" Sasuke waited amused as he heard some shuffling and mumbling on the other line indicating the other party's discomfort. A few seconds had passed without any words exchange, Sasuke was getting bored of the silence decided to help the blond out. "Who's this?"

"Err…anou…this is…" Again loud breathing could be heard, Sasuke almost wondered if the blond should need an oxygen mask or something since he was hyperventilating so much for a normal human being. "Oh is this the 'wanker'?"

"BASTARD!" He hit a nerve at that, still it made the blond talk. "Oh I'm sorry, that was too harsh of me, Masturbator."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke had to smirk at that. "Well, sorry man you have to do it again solo, I'm not available."

"Why you?!"

"Why did you call? I'm hoping that it's not just to call me profanities and damn me to hell…" The raven leaned his elbow to his table getting comfortable and tried hard not to smile as he heard uneven breathing from the other line.

"I…I wanted to say I'm sorry for hanging up on you." Naruto twirled the cord of his phone as he fidget from time to time, scolding himself not to blush even though it was a hell embarrassing experience.

"Oh."

The blond fidgeted once again and clutched the phone harder. "…and I'm sorry you heard me…me…umm…doing…umm…" Shit! He was really blushing like a schoolgirl. He swore his friends would laugh their ass off if ever they would witness how pathetic he looked now.

Sasuke other hand was smiling, amused that the blond couldn't say the word. He could just imagine the blond blushing now as he fidgeted to find the right words to say for what he was doing. The blond was cute like that. "…doing, what?"

Naruto blushed harder on the question. Damn why can't he say it? Boys say it all the time. Actually boys do it all the time…why can't he… "Err…I was…you know…doing 'it'…umm…"

"Masturbating?" A loud intake of breath was heard from the other line; Sasuke bet that the blond was suddenly shocked that he just said it nonchalantly. Innocent Naruto.

Naruto banged his head on the table and groaned out loudly. No, he wasn't blushing. Damn he was not blushing like a frigid girl. He sighed loudly. "Yes."

The raven shifted from where he was seated and adjusted the phone on his ear. He glance at the clock and remembered that he was about to meet his bastard of a brother in two hours, hard for him to do this but he must shorten their sweet conversation. "Dobe, what the hell do you really want?"

The blond jolted his head up and his cute face crumpled into a frown. "What that supposed to mean Teme?"

"Dobe, normally people with a sane mind wouldn't call back the way you do just to say sorry and prolong their humiliation. Or unless, you crave humiliation and wanted to be friends…"

Naruto was appalled at how rude the other guy was, but he was right, he had other agenda why he called so he can't really blame the snotty brat from thinking that way, although being nice wouldn't hurt. Bastard. "Do you know me?"

Sasuke smirked. "That's why you called, just to ask me that?"

"Well, our numbers on the caller ID are almost the same except for the last three numbers so I assume that you must be near me…and since you sound young I might say you're even the same age bracket as me…we might be even going to the same school…" Naruto sighed and squirmed onto his seat. Silently praying that most of his assumption were wrong. He was paranoid like that.

Sasuke on the other line was quite shocked…amazed even. "Wow, dobe you thought that far. I am impressed. I thought your head is only between your legs…"

A loud groaned from the other line made Sasuke chuckled lowly. "Come on Bastard! I'm not kidding here. I really need to know if you know me."

"Why you think that I may start a rumor about you being gay?"

Naruto shoulder slumped down and groaned out loud. "So, you indeed know me! You're even planning to make some rumor."

"Dobe, that was a rhetorical question. Fine, No dobe I do not know you," '…personally.' The raven lied through his teeth. A little lie wouldn't hurt. Especially since…well the love of your life is crushing on someone and here you are finally talking to them…what can you do? Say: Of course I know you because I have a crush on you and the reason I called, yeah I didn't dialed wrong, is that I want to talk to you but I hear you masturbating for somebody else care to fill me who it is; I promise not to kill the bastard…yet; so the blond would avoid him more at school.

Or just lie that you don't know so the blond would not avoid him at school…

The crazy part of his mind said the former was phenomenal choice but the sane part said to choose the later. Sasuke choose the latter just to spite his crazy self.

On the lighter note, at least Naruto is gay. That is a big plus. Now the only thing to do is to annihilate all the possible guys the blond is crushing on.

Naruto's loud sigh of relief broke Sasuke's reverie. "I'm glad."

"…"

"Hey, what's your name by the way?"

"Dobe, if I told you my name you should tell me yours too…"

"Oh."

"Dobe."

Naruto bit his lower lip and tapped his fingers on his table, thinking hard. "Well, since you're such a bastard can I call you teme?"

"Wow, how sweet. We have pet names already but we just met. Won't your 'fantasy guy' get mad?" Sasuke cooed sweetly at the blond. "Fine then, I'll call you dobe."

"Bastard!"

"No other pet names sweetie, I might get confused." Sasuke sneered huskily that made the blond squirmed in discomfort then the awkward silence was broken by a loud shrill of someone calling someone. Naruto panicked and covered the speaker of the phone instantly by his hand. When he was sure that the other line wouldn't hear anything he shouted back to the one shouting that he was coming down.

He took off his hand and put the phone back to his ear. "Hey, teme."

"Don't worry dobe I didn't get what ever the man or woman was shouting." Naruto gave a sigh of relief at that. A small smile broke from his lips. He was beginning to like this guy even though he was such an ass…well, his crush was a bastard after all. He wondered if he was indeed attracted to bastard people. If he is, he is so fuck up. "Thanks. Hey, teme can I talk to you later. My dad wants me to eat now." Naruto prayed silently that Iruka wouldn't shout his name again.

"Sure dobe."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye."

**:TSUZUKU:**


	3. Buzz

**Wrong Call**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Buzz**

* * *

"Hey, teme."

"Dobe, why are you calling, again?" Sasuke asked, grabbing a piece of paper on his drawer and wrote some names of people he knew. List of guys that he knew that would fall in the category of pretty as the blond put it.

"Don't be like that teme." Sasuke snorted a bit. He was kind of not feeling a bit friendly since he was still at lost on whom the blond was crushing on, and it was three days since the prank call he made. All he could come up was that the supposed _'guy'_ was pretty, that would be at least a dozen people he knew that would categorize as pretty. He wrote them down on the paper.

"Hey are you listening, teme?" A loud shrill broke Sasuke's musing. "As I was saying…he was once again surrounded by his friends and fans." Oh, yeah the guy was also popular. Sasuke crossed out a few silent beauties off his list but still, more than five people fit the category. He skimmed his list again. He smiled as he sees his name. What?! A man can dream. He also fit the category, _pretty and popular_. He's not conceited damn it!

"I heard this girl say that he slept with her. He's such a playboy, the bastard. Then again he was really cool so it's not his fault that girls like him." Sasuke snorted while Naruto continues ranting about his crush. So, the guy is a playboy and apparently straight. He snorted at that as he crosses his name on the list. Straight he could pass, since the dobe or the rest of the world did not know that he was crushing on the blond; but sleeping with girls…nah uh.

"Then he…" Sasuke made a snorting sound so he may sound as if he was listening. He then proceeds on crossing Gaara's name since the guy was asexual like him; that is until he saw the blond of his life. Che! That was cheesy. He glanced back again on his list. Four names were blaring at him: Itachi, Neji, Sai and Haku.

"Damn" Sasuke cursed silently as he re-read the names. "Yes, I know he was such a bastard. He just walked pass me without even apologizing." Sasuke made a questioning glance at his phone and wonders what the hell the blond was talking about. He read again the names and weighed the option of killing them one by one or assassinating them in one blow. The former was more appealing but would take too much time. He sighed at that.

"TEMEEEEEEEE!!" Naruto yelled at the speaker to get the other party's attention. Sasuke on the other side felt his eardrums just got blasted. "What the hell dobe?"

"You were not listening!"

"Well it didn't stop you from calling." A snort came after. "Well…that's because I have no one else to talk to."

"Then why don't you talk to your friends or something. That Shi…whatever his name is."

Naruto slump his shoulder and played with some random object on his table. "But…he doesn't listen to me."

"…and I do?"

"Well yes, sort of. You do make comments, nasty comments though…" A frown marred the blond's face. Sasuke on the other hand snorted loudly. "…You really are a masochist."

"Well I do like a fucking bastard."

"My point exactly."

"Well anyway I was asking you a question." The blond pouted and stares off the window. "I asked you if you have many friends in your school…"

Sasuke grunted and exhaled loudly as he tried to remember the friends he had. "I don't have friends, well except for this one guy who's always following me so we kinda stick together and that is. So yeah I might call him my friend." The raven grimaced as he remembered how Sai following him everywhere and trying to make conversations with him. In the end, he deemed that Sai has no interior motive except that he sure looks good with Sasuke being his friend. The vain bastard. Still Sai was okay of a guy. He even searched the blond's number and gave it to him.

"That's so sad teme. You should make friends." A shiver runs down Sasuke's spine at the thought of even befriending his fans. Those girls were dangerous. They're perverts. "So you don't have girlfriends or some sort?"

"I like a guy." Naruto almost fell out of his chair when he heard the other's answer. Well he was not really expecting that. He clutched the phone tightly as he felt his heart racing a bit. "Wha…what did you say?"

"Dobe." Sasuke berated himself at that slip of the tongue. He was an idiot. "So…that's why you weren't shock that I was fantasizing another guy…" Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Dobe."

"Say teme…what is he like?"

"…"

"Come on. I tell you about my crush, and don't snort at that." Sasuke smirked. Since he was already stupid enough to slip, why not go all the way. The crazy part of him would have a field day. "He's funny bordering to idiocy."

Naruto felt a little twitch in his heart. He was somewhat hurt or maybe even jealous that the 'teme' was crushing on someone although he does not even know why he was feeling that way. "He was popular too. He has many friends." Naruto sighed at that. He was kind of envies the guy, whoever he is because the blond wasn't popular, actually many hates him…he was a loser. Most of his friends are losers too. Still he would not trade them from anything else. They were good friends, like a family to him.

Loser…him and the 'Uchiha' are miles apart. He was on the bottom of the ladder and Sasuke was on the top. The only interaction they have is when they pass each other on the corridor or on the field. Sasuke who obviously don't like him glared at him like hell and would make it to the point of avoiding him. The most annoying part is that it was so obvious that the raven was avoiding him, turning around on the last minute when he spotted the blond, or even going the other way just to elude him.

"He's really cute." Naruto frowned at that. He wished someone would say that to him. That thought made him snort a bit. Whom was he kidding? He was not cute. He was ugly. Sakura would even go out of her way to say it to him everyday. Unlike every guy he knew, he still have baby fats and unruly hair that won't go the way he wants it. He was shorter than most guys his age although by only a few centimeter. He has this scar on his face that made him look like a cat…or a fox. He was soooo ugly and he hated himself for that.

"DOBE!!" The blond's reverie was suddenly broken and he blushed at being caught zoning out.

"Che! Dobe talk to you later my brothers here."

"Okay bye." Naruto gingerly put down the phone and his mind drifted off somewhere.

**:TSUZUKU:**


	4. Plea

**Wrong Call**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Plea**

* * *

Sasuke wondered why Naruto was glaring more and more at him. Did the blond already know he was the 'teme'? Or is it because the blond hated him?

Or is it that he was already suspecting that he has a crush on him.

Damn! Sai once said that he was staring at the blond longer and longer. Shit! This was the reason he avoided the blond at all cost. He kept on staring at the blond longer than necessary. If this keeps up soon his hands would then lose control and move on its own accord. He might not control himself and end up jumping at the unsuspecting blond. The blond would hate him for sure.

Wait the blond already do hate him…although the reason was yet unknown.

Or maybe the blond did feel his hand on the blond's hand when they bumped each other on the hallway. Shit, that must be it! Even though it was the blond's fault the idiot didn't even said sorry and just glared at him.

Yes, he was so fucked up. The only guy, no, person he ever had interest in, is mad at him for no reason apparently. God must really hate him to have such punishment.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Naruto's whining broke Sasuke musing and bring him back to reality. "DOBE THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"Bastard, you were not listening!"

"I do listen…it's just that you spew crap that my brain felt numb trying to screen all your words off..." Sasuke rubbed his temple in irritation. "You are such a bastard."

"Then why do you keep talking to me." A vein started popping on Sasuke's forehead.

"Because I like hearing you…" Sasuke almost did not catch the Naruto's words as the blond hurriedly mumbled the words quietly. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Dobe."

"Fine! I said I like hearing you…because you sound like him." Sasuke's mouth went dry. He cannot believe that the blond was indeed saying was he thought he just said. "Dobe, you said you never talked to him."

"Well I did hear him say a few things…"

"A few things, meaning?'

"Ordering his meals, umm talking to the librarian, and talking to his friend, stuff like that…"

Sasuke almost cringed at how pathetic the blond sounded. "You know it's called stalking and it is against the law." The blond on the other line blushed madly and stammered. "I do not stalk him!"

"Tell it to his lawyers."

"Fine teme, I do stalk him for time to time. Of course he doesn't know it because I pretend that I'm not ogling him." Naruto grimaced as he remembered Sasuke catching him red handed on which he acted as a normal teenagers would do, glare at him with what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at-look as though he was the one at fault. However, Sasuke is glaring at him more and more too. It must be because he accidentally bumped into him last time they crossed path. The bastard did not even say he was sorry. Although, his hands felt so soft when it accidentally brushed with his.

Wait…maybe it was because of that! He felt my hand brushed with his…he must have freaked out and knew immediately that I was crushing on him!

Or was it written on his face when he looked at Sasuke?

Was it obvious on his sway and moves?

Maybe the raven did read the love written all over the blond's eyes…

"NOOO!!" Sasuke cringed at the blond sudden outburst. He didn't know that the blond was afraid of teachers that much. "Fine dobe, you don't have to yell that loud. It was just a hunch, your teachers won't find out. Jeez."

"Huh?" Naruto frowned at what his 'mystery' friend was talking about; he was not even listening attentively and missed out a few things. Gee, that was a surprise; his sarcasm alter ego remarked.

"Dobe. You weren't listening just now, right?"

"I was too."

"Whatever."

"Sorry."

"Hey dobe…" Naruto glanced at his clutched phone and hummed. "What?"

"Does he have a sexy voice?" Naruto blushed and twiddled with cord. "Yeah."

"Oh."

"…his voice is low and cool. Like that of a trance…" The blond tugged the collar of his shirt a bit, feeling a bit hot. "Yeah? Does he make you hard just hearing his voice?"

Naruto gulped his own saliva and felt his whole mouth getting dry, feeling a bit hotter than ever. "Yeah."

Sasuke felt his brain gone mush. What the hell did push him to say those things? Things that were making him feel hotter than butter in a hot burning pan.

"Then you get hard every time we talk."

"Of course…" Naruto eyes went wide in realization when unwittingly answering the question. "I…I mean…of course _not_." Naruto stammered and blushed hoping to god and all deity in heaven that the 'teme' bought it.

"Liar. You just said I sound like him. Let's do the math dobe. I sound like him. His voice makes you hard. So that means my voice makes you hard." Sasuke, who was going into delirium and damning all devils…well to hell or maybe heaven so they may suffer a bit. He was getting hotter and hotter as he kept on hearing Naruto's soft pants.

He could even imagine the blond blushing now as he stutters to defend his innocence. Damn, his over active imagination. A blushing blond is too much for a very sex deprived teenager like Sasuke.

"I…yes…" Naruto now sporting a very red face covered his face with his other hand as the other one clutched the phone tightly. He was really getting affected by the 'teme's' uneven breathing.

Damn! He can imagine Sasuke panting like that on the other line. Too bad Sasuke isn't gay and not in love with him, but it could be nice to dream though.

"Say it dobe."

"Teme, you make me hard."

**:TSUZUKU:**

**Late-Sleeper:** Saa…unfortunately for readers who are below the legal age this chap is finished…but for those who are of legal age and are allowed to read fics with **lime** then the version of this chapter with lime is somewhere out of here…see my profile and you might find the link you are looking for.


	5. Summon

**Wrong Call**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Summon**

* * *

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Naruto's face flushed a bit upon hearing the 'teme's' voice again. He was a bit hesitant to call, but the force of wanting to talk to the 'teme' made his pride and fears crumble. "How are you dobe?"

Naruto gave a loud intake of breath and stammer. "Fine. You?"

"Good. Nothing much to do." Sasuke sighed lowly at the speaker feeling a bit irritated that the blonde was guarding every word that he spoke.

Though he couldn't really blame the blonde. What they did yesterday had gone over the edge and honestly, he couldn't even believe that the blonde would even call him again after what happened.

It was his fault entirely.

He couldn't control his libido and now they had done something that could ruin their already fuck up 'Friendship'.

He tapped the table with his fingers to calm himself as he patiently waited for the dobe to respond on the other line.

"Umm…same here." The same act was done by Naruto as he drummed his fingers on the table and waited patiently for the 'teme's' reply.

If they only knew how similar they were acting right now.

Naruto was getting frustrated by how things were progressing. The eerie pauses on every dialogue only made him more nervous, his anxiety increasing by ten fold. He tried hard to calm his beating heart that was going a hundred miles an hour.

Involuntarily his hands reached to his chest and clutched his shirt tightly as if he was in pain.

Well maybe he was…since his heart felt like it was slamming on his rib cage, _hard_.

"…"

"Hey teme…" "Oi Dobe…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment while Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance when they both talked at the same time.

"Hehehe you first teme."

"Fine, why are you avoiding my calls?" Sasuke glared at his phone as soft nervous gulping sounds were heard from the other line. The blonde on the other line hesitated and twiddled with the cord of the phone. "Well…"

"Well?" Sasuke snapped out impatiently. It seemed like patience wasn't one of his virtue.

He faintly berated himself from snapping at the blonde. Though in his mind he knew that the blonde had it coming, one way or another.

"Well…I was thinking…" Sasuke heard a shuffling sound and creaking of woods. Probably a chair or a bed. He was making the blonde nervous.

He was a bit amused…although only a bit, since he was getting more and more frustrated by a minute.

"Thinking about what?" Sasuke felt a tad bit furious but restrained himself from yelling at the blonde, he knew it would do him no good if he started shrieking like a nagger wife. Their so-called relationship is already on the edge as it is.

Making a wrong move could be fatal and might ruin his one and only chance to be with Naruto.

"Thinking about things…things like…" A pregnant pause ensued. He rolled his eyes in dissatisfaction. He barely wondered if Naruto has any relation with the host of American idol…he forgot the name however.

Anyway, it was as though Naruto was hosting the said reality show. You know how the host pauses every now and then before he says who would be eliminated while you're on the edge of your seat dying to find out if your bet would still stay. Then when the host in his oh-so-slow-speech would tell you that they would be right back before he could even announced who would be eliminated.

Frustrating isn't it?

That's what he was feeling right now.

At the edge of his seat, waiting for the final decision…

"Like what?" He groaned out loud, not really caring if the blonde heard him or not.

Fuck, it was like playing fill in the blanks and god Sasuke was not playing well. Damn! If only he could strangle the blonde so he could get to his point. Naruto is so much like a girl.

"Like…umm…about…about you and me."

"Oh." Mentally Sasuke was banging his head on his study table in complete and utter exasperation.

Naruto on the other side of the line, oblivious to Sasuke's inner turmoil sighed loudly when he said his piece. He smiled to himself as how calmly, based on his standard, he dealt with the matter at hand. It took him hours to memorize and practiced how he would say that to the teme without fainting and stuttering.

Although, that was just the peak of the ice burg of all the things he wanted to say…what he really want to tell the teme is that…

"What about us?"

…that he couldn't sleep because of him.

"Dobe?"

…that he wanted to hear him more and more.

"Oi, dobe?"

…that he was fucking falling in love with him and he didn't know what to do.

"Hey, are you still there?"

"Yeah."

…that he wanted to meet him face to face.

"Hey teme…I been thinking…"

"Hmm?"

"I think I want to tell my crush about my feelings." Sasuke almost loose his balance and felt the world spinning. He clutched the phone tightly and almost crushed the poor thing with his bare hand. He felt his eyes narrowing with rage. "What?!"

Naruto fidgeted and brushed his hair with his fingers in agitation. That's not what he was meaning to say but still what's done is done. He gave a soft sigh and licked his already drying lips with anxiety.

"Well, I wanted to know if…well maybe he feels the same way…" 'And hopefully not.' The blonde added thoughtfully.

Damn! He was in a middle of a predicament that he was so much in confusion. His hands felt cold and he was trembling a bit. His heart was somersaulting inside of his chest and he could feel butterflies inside of his tummy.

He smiled warily as he processed all the signs.

He was falling for the teme big time…

However, to be able to jump on to a new relationship he wanted to face his past and say goodbye to it, once and for all.

He didn't want to wonder after the words '_what if_' or '_it could have been_'. He's going to prove to himself that the Uchiha was unattainable and never, ever will the cool genius would like someone like him.

That the Uchiha hated him and he should hate him in return. That he should just go on with his life and not be hang up with the thought of being Sasuke's princess…

Yeah, he should really stop his daydreaming and get back to reality.

He smiled at knowing that he was making the right decision, no, the _best_ decision.

"Whatever dobe. Hey talk to you later my brother is here." Sasuke slammed the phone without even hearing the blonde's goodbye. He was fucking mad at how the blonde...

Fuck!

He's so fucking mad right now.

Though he was even madder with himself from not being able to restrain himself. If only 'that' hadn't happened maybe they'd be still friends and maybe just maybe grew into something more when time passes.

Their relationship was immature and he tried to ripen it up fast…

Now what did he get?

Nothing, that's what.

If only he played smoothly and waited for their relationship to develop.

If only…

Che! There goes his one billion in one chance with the blonde.

He stood up, walked towards his bed, and plopped on it burying his face on his pillow. He wanted to suffocate himself to sleep, maybe then in his sleep, the blonde could be his.

He growled lowly as he remembered that tomorrow was a school day. Damn! He could catch the blonde confessing his love to his crush.

Shit! He could kill the bastard with hi…

Wait!

Yes! Why did he not think about that?

Nyahahahaha!

No, dummy not killing part, although he would if the situation called for it, no he was thinking more of prevention.

He would prevent the dobe from ever confessing to his crush.

Sasuke smirked to himself and concocted a plan to sabotage Naruto's confession. He laughed evilly as he waited for his brother to arrive.

He remembered the possible candidates for Naruto's heart…

He'd start with his brother.

Then Sai.

Neji and Haku would follow tomorrow.

A hysterical laugh escaped from his lips while an evil aura surrounded his room.

Down stair, Itachi shivered unconsciously while opening the door but shrugged it off thinking it was just a cool breeze that passed by.

On the other side of town, Naruto was still in shocked when the teme slammed the phone on him. He wished it were just an accident or some sort.

**

* * *

**

:TSUZUKU:

**Late-Sleeper: **Last chap is the next chap. So ciao

Hey, am I the only one who thinks that the Kishimoto is a sasunaru fan by heart? Sasuke wearing a pendant with Naruto's face and same goes for Naruto….come on…Sasunaru much.


	6. Final Call

**Wrong Call**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

* * *

**Chapter 6: Final Call**

* * *

Naruto was getting frustrated. He felt like everyone was avoiding him somehow. It was as though there's a memo telling everyone to steer clear of him as though he was the plague.

First the Uchiha was avoiding him more than necessary.

Sasuke was making him run round and round the whole fucking school just to catch him and talk to him. He was beginning to think that people were suspecting him of stalking the raven, as some 'responsible' students started scolding him from approaching the sexy genius.

Actually, it was not obvious at first, but when he saw the Uchiha do a 180 when their eyes met, and hurriedly run off with a speed of light, Naruto knew then and there that the game was on.

He followed the boy in the most absurd places in school. He tried hiding, so not to be caught, when he saw the raven glanced his way, he even tried pretending to go the other way around because of a forgotten book or something. He even rushed back to the door and pretend to look at other things except the raven…he was beginning to believe he had been a ninja in his past life.

Once he caught him talking to their senior… what's his name again? Nagi? Negi? Naja? Anyway, that didn't matter, because the person he came here for was giving a death glare at the impassive white-eyed senior while handing him a letter.

Fuck! Could it be?

A love letter?

He frowned but told himself that the Uchiha's business was no longer his, not that it ever been his in the first place. He was here on a mission. He was going to confess, get turned down and leave.

Yes, it was a perfect plan, if only the two could just end their… _homoerotic _glaring contest.

He waited patiently as Sasuke snorted and glare more at his impassive companion. Naruto could feel the sexual tension rising by ten degrees. He scooted closer then in a flash, the raven took off.

Fuck! Another opportunity missed.

He tried rounding again in a corner and tried smelling the Uchiha's cologne. He learned to do that when he saw his fan girls sniffing him out like a hound on Valentine's Day. It seemed like fangirling could be use in dire emergencies such as this.

He smelled the faint odor of Sasuke near the gyms entrance. He followed the trail and surely, he found the object of his stalking…

…talking to a pretty girl wearing pants.

Wait, isn't it against the rule for girls to wear boy's uniform?

He scoffed and berated himself. 'Focus Naruto.'

He tried hiding in a nearby bush as he listened to the conversation. He watched in slight puzzlement as Sasuke handed the '_girl_' a letter. He frowned a bit.

Wasn't it the same letter he handed to the longhaired senior a while ago?

Another love letter?

His eyes narrowed automatically at how Sasuke lived up to his playboy image. Damn, he couldn't believe he had fallen for such skin-deep person.

He watched as Sasuke glared daggers to the girl while the girl smiled at him with glee. Then Sasuke like a ninja evaded him all throughout the day.

The only time he had talk to the Uchiha was when he accidentally stumbled on a bush…a prickly bush.

However, the Uchiha seems weird at that time.

_Very very weird_.

BUT still…he was avoiding him…

Like the teme is doing right now…

The fucking teme was not answering his calls. He even called every hour to be sure that he'd reach him but to no avail.

He must have done something to the lord and that's why he was being punished like this.

He tried dialing again.

RING…

RING…

RING…

RING…

Click.

"TEME WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AVOIDING MY CALLS?!" Sasuke cringed at Naruto's loudness.

Avoiding? That's quite an irony when the blonde himself was avoiding him _too_ and it was way too obvious.

If he could remember it clearly the blonde always turned the other way around when they crossed path and pretended to forgot something…even saying it aloud so that the whole school could hear him just to avoid him. Such a dobe.

Pretending he did not see him when he passes by the blonde's classroom. Hiding in places when he turned around and accidentally spotting the blonde, and for the record the dobe wasn't a good hider.

Who the hell hides behind a girl's skirt? Or pretends to be a _bush_? Or even a gay cheerleader?

Although he must say that the blonde has the uncanny powers to be at the _wrong_ place and at the _wrong_ time. _Twice_.

Now the blonde would know somehow that he was definitely harassing his love contenders.

…Wait did the dobe see the threat letters he had handed to those bastards?

Fuck!

He even tried hard to be discreet with harassment; still the dobe caught him red-handed.

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"TEME!!"

"What dobe?"

"Fine. If you don't want to talk to me just say so." The blonde pouted as he tried hard to fight a throbbing feeling inside his chest and a lump in his throat. A sniff escaped his lips without him knowing.

"Dobe, who said I didn't want to talk to you?" 'Hell this is the _only_ time I could even hear your voice.' Sasuke added thoughtfully. He felt bad hearing Naruto's sad voice like that.

"Well…you…because…"

"Very articulate dobe. Are you sure you passed your preschool years?"

"Wha?! Teme! You're such a bastard." Naruto shrieked while on the other line a soft chuckle could be heard. Naruto hearing the teme's chuckle could not help himself but to laugh along.

"Are we okay now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That's my dobe." Naruto blushed upon hearing what the other just said. He so wanted to make that statement real.

To belong to somebody.

To be…

"Hey, dobe?"

"Yeah?"

"How…" Sasuke stammered and played with the phone's cord as he tried hard not to growl or seem affected by the question he'd throw to the blonde. Damn! He was itching to know if the blonde had already confessed or not.

Were his effort all in vain?

Was his assumption correct?

Fuck!

But…he was afraid to know the answer to. What if the blonde already did? What would happen to them?

"How did your confession go?"

"Ah…uhmm…well. He was avoiding me." Sasuke's brow rose a bit. Seems like his plan made some progress.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Although I did talked to him." Or maybe not. Still there is hope, right?

"Oh? What did you talked about?"

"That, I shouldn't be going around in thorny bushes." A loud sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he recalled his bizarre conversation with the raven.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's eyes widen a bit and felt his pulse getting rapid.

"Well I…I actually tripped on a rock and tumbled on a bush as I was following him. Funny thing is he actually helped me up." Naruto smiled as he remembered Sasuke's hurried step towards him as he grabbed onto his arm to haul him up.

What really did stuck to Naruto's head is how the Uchiha look like he was in a trance or something as he held Naruto's right arm.

He was a pit puzzled as he watched as the Uchiha scrutinized his bruised hand with care as he dragged him gently to a nearby seat without letting go of his hand.

Upon reaching the seat, Sasuke, still in a trance, sat on it taking Naruto with him. Making Naruto almost straddle the oblivious Uchiha who's still holding the blonde's arm.

"…and he took the thorns that were embedded in my arm and hand tediously. I don't know what the hell was that…but I guess it was…well kind of sweet." Sasuke heard a content sigh from Naruto but that didn't soothe his rapidly palpating heart. Fuck!

How can this happen?

How can he be such a fool?

How can the fate be so cruel?

"It was really weird, cause it was the first time I've ever been close to him like that. Heck, even his friend was smiling at us funny." Naruto smiled as he recalls how Sai, Sasuke's friend, was giving them a funny look and smiling at them as if he was a cat that had eaten a fat canary.

He even, for a minute, wondered what the raven was smoking…

Or if he has fetish for thorns…

Or maybe both.

"Though he's still a bastard, 'cause he scolded me afterwards about being clumsy and being stupid…calling me a…"

"Dobe."

"Yeah, that's what he called me…wai…" Naruto eyes widen when a realization struck him.

So that's why it felt weird and he felt no offense when Sasuke said it.

Like it was a normal thing…

"Naruto…I…Na…" Sasuke stammered, still in shock that this was all happening. He can't believe that fate has played with them…big time!

"…yo…you…" Naruto too was in shock when realization hit him with a mega volt force.

"_Naruto_…let me explain…"

Click.

'Fuck.'

**:OWARI:**

**Late-Sleeper: **Sequel anyone? Honestly I can't possibly end it like: 'and _poof_ …they all live happily ever after'…Saa…so Sequel? Sequel? Or not? Yeah, maybe not.

If ever the sequel would be in POV of Sasuke and Naruto alternately, that way it's easier for me to write.


	7. Sasuke I

**Inside my Mind**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

Note: Unbeta

_**Important note: **Wrong Call _ended_ at __**chapter 6**__…yes, chapter 6 is the __**ending**__…and this is the sequel (because someone harassed me for it)…well sort of…but since I'm fucking too lazy to do another story and summary I just posted it here…I'm lazy like that, so sue me._

In **POV **switching between Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sasuke one**

* * *

I dragged myself towards the locker room, literally I may add. I feel like a total, walking, zombie.

Three days since that last call I had with _my_ dobe, three days since I last talked to him. Three days since I've seen him, feel him, smelled him, sensed him.

Three days!

Three fucking whole days!

Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the number one heartthrob in school and also the number one idiot in the whole world.

Why?

Because…well…because I'm head over heels in love with Naruto and being in love with such a stupid person would merit anyone to attain the I'm-the-most-stupid-person-in-the-world-award.

…oh, and also because I got jealous of someone who turn out to be ME! ME!

How could I not know that the dobe was crushing on me?

How I could not have an idea with all those nonsense chitchat on the phone? He was always talking about his crush! He was talking about ME! How could I not know?

Fucking stupid little brain!

I banged myself on the door of my locker hoping by that, it would make my brain function again as it used to, back to normal, back to my genius mind.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Nope still, still thinking about Naruto.

I banged my head again, this time in a different angle.

BANG!

BANG!

"You do know that it's illegal to trash school's property."

I turned around to look at the source of the all-mighty-I-think-I-am-god-voice only to see the Hyuuga standing behind me with his arms folded and looking at me like I was some sort of retard banging his head on his locker room. Figures.

"What do you want?" _Bastard. Asshole. Jerk. Long-haired freak._

I glared intensely to emphasize that he was really invading my so-called _me-time. _Though even with my best Uchiha-trade-mark-glare the asshole was unfazed. Bastard.

I glared more and even growled a bit to emphasize my unvoiced point.

Well I think growling did the trick since the Hyuuga finally spoke up. "I actually didn't intend to talk to you. I was actually looking for…" He smiled and took something from his pocket, slowly, annoying me by the second.

He then waved it at me, taunting me, smirking at me, waiting for me to react.

My fucking letter!

"…for a blond boy, who's name is Naruto." Then he smirked at me while I gaped at him like a fish, which earned me a wider and flasher smirk.

"And why are you looking for the dobe?" I snarled at him after my initial shock, teeth gritted to control myself from jumping onto him and killing him with my bare hands. My hands started twitching uncontrollably as if it was seeking some blood, Hyuuga's blood.

Must. Not. Kill.

I kept repeating 'must not kill' mantra over and over inside my head to calm my killer instinct a bit.

I still need to properly confess to the dobe, ravish him, fuck him in all position before I could be taken away from him and rot in jail. Well the thought of not seeing _and fucking_ my dobe did calm me down a few notches.

"I just want to see for myself if Naruto is really such a beauty to get the Uchiha's attention."

…_and to take him away from you because I want to be better than you in everything_…that would be his next line but he hid it with a smile which he just let me interpret.

Fucking bastard!

Wait…

Calm down, Sasuke, calm down. No need to panic. Relax. That's it, take a deep breath. Stay calm, don't loose your cool…

…and deny.

DENY!

DENY as if your life depends on it!

Because this is Naruto we are talking about, the fucking bastard is probably planning to steal the dobe before you even confess, just to spite you of course and…well just to shove it in your face that he is better than you are.

So deny! Deny! Whahahaha!

I raised a brow at him and rolled my eyes. "Che! As if. I wouldn't even glance at the dobe even if you paid me to do it." I snorted to add some effect. I'm such a good actor, I should win an Oscar for this. Neji frowned a bit in confusion but I could see in his eyes he was not really that convinced.

"Oh? Then why did you give me this?" He waved the letter at me. Mocking me.

"It was a dare." Nice one, huh? Very smooth if I do say so myself. I smirked at him and shook my head as though I was trying hard not to chuckle with his stupid assumption. I told you I'm a good actor.

"Oh?" He raised a brow at me.

I sneered at him, ready for my final blow this time I know I'll win. "Why do you care so much? You do realize that Naruto is a _boy_…or maybe you're _gay_?" Let see if you have anything to say to that, Mr. Student-body president.

My smirk went wider when he suddenly stood there motionless and as though pondering something big as he suddenly stared off to an empty space.

I rolled my eyes and feeling confident that I won this round, I walked past him but a smile spreading from his face made me rooted to the spot. "But he sure looks cute."

Of course, the dobe looks cute, but you could kill me first before I even said that to the Hyuuga's face. "If you want ugly-butt face, then by all means he's yours."

With that I walked away with calculated stride, looking cool as a cucumber, chuckling like what I said was the funniest thing ever but seriously I was screaming in my mind…

'_Don't touch my dobe! I'm fucking going to kill you if you do _'

**

* * *

To be continue…**


	8. Naruto I

**Inside my Mind**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Unbeta**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Naruto one**

* * *

I clutched the pillow tightly against my body and prayed to god that the bed would swallow me whole and spit me to the fires of hell. Burn me! Engulf me! Kill me!

"Naruto! You're not skipping school this time!" My dad called outside the door of my room.

Che! Talk about teenage-angst-killer…he ruined my emo moment.

"I don't want to go to school. _Ever_."

"You're going to school or I'll burn all your ramen!"

With that I was up and running towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and dress myself for school. Well, it was three days since it happened…maybe Sasuke already had his laugh, the school must have heard the whole story, pliers of me being gay is already given to respective bullies…

I sighed loudly.

It's time to dance to the music.

Hi, I'm Naruto, the biggest loser in school…

…and now the current holder of I-am-the-most-stupid-person-in-the-world-trophy.

And all this because I fell in love with the most unattainable person one could ever imagine. Uchiha Sasuke.

The funny thing is I've fallen in love with the bastard twice. TWICE! At the same time!

How you may ask?

Simple, I've fallen for his looks when I first saw him in school…well that's a given.

Then I also fell for him when he was befriending me in a _prank call_…

I know. I'm such a loser.

"NARUTO! Hurry up!"

"Okay, dad." Okay, dad…I'm okay…is just that my heart is smashed between two boulders and my mind is in a gutter…but okay dad.

"Hurry up!"

* * *

Well so far so good. It seems Sasuke hadn't told anyone yet…or maybe they're just waiting for me to take their plan into action.

I turned to the left and sneaked towards the locker room mission-impossible style (insert mission impossible theme song here please).

Heh, seems like no one is around…well except for Sasuke and another per...

Sasuke?

Shit!

"Why do you care so much? You do realize that Naruto is a _boy_…or maybe you're _gay_?"

_Boy_! I felt an invisible arrow pierced through my already bleeding heart and I found myself clutching my heart and loosing my balance, face contorted in such anguish. I held onto a locker to keep me from falling when my eyes suddenly fell on Sasuke's companion.

Oppsss…_busted_.

I hurriedly stood up and brushed an invisible dust off my pants trying hard not to look at the freaky white-eyed dude. Damn! I'm blushing too much.

"But he sure looks cute."

Ow!

"If you want ugly-butt face, then by all means he's yours." Then Sasuke walks away chuckling like hearing me, Naruto, being called cute was the most hilarious thing he ever heard…well maybe it was for him…

Ouch!

This time I really did felt something pierced my heart and my chest felt a tightening sensation as my eyes felt a burning sensation. Then by some miracles the roof of the school begun to leak because I felt something wet dropped down my cheeks.

"I'm not crying."

I think I said that aloud because the person Sasuke was talking to was looking at me with gentle eyes. I rubbed my face with my hands and smiled at him like an idiot then run off towards the cafeteria to drown myself with soda.

I run in slow motion adding effects to my drama, eyes brimming with tears, snot dripping from my nose ready to get drunk with all the carbonated drinks our canteen has to offer when suddenly I was trampled by horde of girls…Sasuke's fangirls.

"Did you hear? Sakura slept with Uchiha-kun yesterday after P.E. She's such a slut!" Their shrieking voices pierced my ears.

"Well I'd do that too if I were in her position."

My ears perked up when I heard them say _Uchiha_. Damn! Me and my still hoping heart. I tried to listen more but they scram off to somewhere, like roaches towards a new prey of food.

Lately I been hearing more and more of Sasuke's encounters…sexual encounters. The bastard is such a playboy!

I can't believe I've fallen to such a womanizer who would fuck anyone who shows interest on hi…

Wait.

Then…

No…

But…

Shit!

* * *

Shit!

Calm down Naruto. Calm down.

Inhale. Exhale.

That's it. Stay cool. Smile.

That's it, walk coolly towards him and act like you own the world. That's it…a little bit more. There, there, just lift your right foot, then the left, yes okay a little bit more.

I gave a loud sigh and shook my nervousness away. I stride normally as possible towards Sasuke who was sitting on a chair with books scattered all over his table. Good thing the library is very quiet and that only Sasuke and I are inside it, well, except for the grumpy librarian of course.

I gave a soft sigh and practiced once more the lines I was going to say as my gay alter ego cheered me on, while the crazy one is actually lecturing me that what I was doing is wrong…but, as always I'm listening to my sane mind and my sane mind is telling me to go on and be gay as he snipped another weed.

Well, here I go.

"Hey!" I called out to him.

The bastard did not look up and continued reading whatever he is reading. I frowned a bit at being ignored. I called at him again, this time much louder…well louder as I could possibly muster inside a library, but still no response. Irritation already got a hold of me; patience really isn't one of my asset. I tapped his shoulder but still no response. I tried once again this time with more pressure, still no response.

The bastard!

"Hey!" I called out much, much, much louder. I even heard my voice echoed throughout the room followed by the hisses from the librarian.

But still, no response from the fucking ice princess.

I felt some veins popping from my temple due to annoyance, so forgetting all my embarrassment and inhibitions; I grabbed on to his shoulders and twirled him around to face me.

That got his attention, as he stared at me wide-eyes.

I smirked at that. Heh, finally.

"**_I want you to sleep with me_**." I blurted out hurriedly as if it was the normal thing to say when you called out to someone.

There I said it.

I said it!

I said it without even stuttering.

I smirked at him then turned around and made a beeline towards the exit while walking in a sure stride with hands inside my pocket. Good thing I hid my hands inside my pocket because, I can't stop it from shaking.

The librarian gave me a glare but didn't say a word as I passed her by.

But…I said it.

I said it!

**

* * *

To be continued…**

**

* * *

Late-Sleeper: ** I already posted this in another site but it seems like people are still asking me where so here it is. Ta da!


	9. Sasuke II

**Inside my Mind**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Note: Unbeta...wanna beta it?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Sasuke two

* * *

So here I am, planning on ways to ambush the dobe, kidnap him, then torture him until he says he loves me, then _fuck-marry_ him afterwards. Good plan, ne?

Hmm…where is that page where it gives detail-by-detail approach on how to rape someone in different position? Hmm…

There it is…

I skimmed at the paragraph and re-read it once more so that it would stick to my mind. I frowned a bit at the unfamiliar terms that I never encountered before. I took my handy dandy dictionary and browsed through the page when suddenly…

"WHAT THE HELL?" I found myself growling at someone, who I'm betting is a fucking retard, who spun me around. My eyes narrowed at being interrupted, but it widens with just a few millimeters when I saw the familiar face of my dobe. Lucky!

"I want you to sleep with me."

Okay…

Wait…am I dreaming?

Did the dobe just asked me to have sex with him?

Focus Sasuke. Focus. Naruto is waiting for your answer. Look he is looking at you attentively…shit! Must not drool.

"Mm…" Damn it! Talk damn it! "…mm…" I gaped at him slightly, just slightly because Uchiha don't gape like fishes. Uchiha are too cool to gape even if there's a blond god in front.

Shit! Why can't I say a thing?

I gave a loud sigh inside my head as I stared at the smirking blond in front of me. Heh, no wonder I couldn't speak, all my blood is transferred to the other head of my body which is somewhere located between my legs.

My head down there is planning some assault to a certain smirking blond.

Run Naruto, run!

Run before the head down there take over all of me. It would be a fucking bitch to be accused of rape even before I confess. So please run! Run away from me. Run towards somewhere safe, run towards my home, towards my room, where no one would hear you scream as I pound you to my mattress and insert my raging cock in you.

Whahahahaha!

I'm such a fucking pervert.

Whahahaha…err…damn! Where is the fucking dobe? I frowned as I looked around and found no dobe in sight. I mentally whacked my head for being, once again, a retard.

Shit! The idiot left me.

I looked at the librarian who just glared at me for no reason whatsoever. Maybe she was just menopausal. Tough times for her.

Oh well.

So where was I before the dobe interrupted me and saying some...FUCK! The dobe just asked me to fuck him!

I thumped both my hands on the table involuntarily as realization hit me full force. I heard someone hisses as I started chuckling evilly by myself inside the library. I didn't gave a damn when the hisses grew louder and louder as my chuckle got louder and louder becoming eerier to the point of downright creepy.

Hehehehe, seems like god is now on my side this time.

* * *

RULER RULER RULER is me

* * *

I looked around the whole campus looking for Naruto. I'm actually getting a bit impatient as minutes tick by to hours.

I knocked down every student who was blocking my way and glared at stupid people who even dared to cross my path. I growled every time someone answered '_no, I don't know where Naruto-kun is_'.

I was actually on the verge on giving up when I walked towards the locker room to pick up my things when lo and behold my sex god is there fumbling with some books and papers. I almost had the urge to pounce on him there and there. Image and pride be damn.

I gave a loud puff of air to clear my eagerness. Don't want to scare the dobe before I could even make my move, right? "Dobe."

The book he was holding suddenly dropped down and for a second I saw him stiffen when I called him. He didn't turn around instantly but muttered something softly before turning around to face me. Smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey." He called out coolly as he leaned on the locker.

"I came here because of what you've said earlier." I tried hard not to grin wide and tried to mask it with my trademark poker face that I already perfected in years, courtesy of course of the Uchiha bloodline.

"Ah." He gave me the dopey expression he always wears in class.

I wanted to roll my eyes at him and his stupidity. "Hn."

"Nine-thirty. My house." He smirked at me but then frowns a bit. "You do know where my house is?" He asked coolly.

"Hn." I answered. Of course I know where your house is. I've been going there for a whole fucking year. And no, I'm not a stalker.

Okay, fine maybe I am.

He furrowed his brow in thoughts. "Okay then see you there, and do bring a condom, okay?"

I nodded my head for a yes then he dash off home. My face contorted into a frown unconsciously.

Funny, I should be giddy by now, but somehow I feel angry at something…

Maybe because the FUCKING DOBE IS ACTING COOL ABOUT SEX!

Damn! Maybe the dobe is an expert in sex. Shit! ARGHH!

Who?

Who?

Who was his first one?

My fist balled and before I knew it my hand connected to the locker beside me with a loud bang. Students shrieked at my sudden bout of insanity while few, stupid, girls fussed about how manly I look just now. Stupid.

Though, even with all the stares and hush whispers around me, I could not really see them properly, nor understand them fully on what they were saying as my vision clouded with black curtain as I vowed down to all deity in hell…

That I'm going to hunt and kill that person…slowly…painfully…the person that took my dobe's virginity.

**_To be continued…_**

**_

* * *

Late_Sleeper: _**...hmmmmm...**_  
_**


End file.
